


Sweet Dreams

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: No Love Like Your Mother's [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Babies, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: - Part 2 of the series- Keepin' it shortt
Series: No Love Like Your Mother's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> \- Part 2 of the series  
> \- Keepin' it shortt

Two and a half years later, Sora finds herself back in the same room where she’d birthed Reiju, feeling aged, betrayed, and exhausted. This time, there is none of the calmness that had followed her daughter’s birth. None of the joy. Her body aches and she feels her strength fading more each day, but she looks at the four cradles pulled up to her bedside and it feels worth it. Worth it if she had saved even one of them. Despite her pain and exhaustion, she is determined to give them the individual attention she’d been fortunate enough to have lavished on their older sister.  _ “Your father may see you all as nothing more than a set,” _ Sora thought to herself, both saddened and furious as she leaned over to pick up the first baby.  _ “But you are each your own person. And you mean more to me than you could ever imagine.” _

For a newborn, her son is livelier than his older sister had been, wriggling and struggling to free himself from his blankets. He thrashes around in his cradle, wailing loudly, but Sora notices he seems to calm somewhat as she picks him up. She leans back in her bed, supporting him in the crook of her arm so she can see his sweet face. His frustrated crying trails off the longer she holds him, rocking him back and forth gently, but she watches his bottom lip continue to wobble.  _ “This little one is already so dramatic.” _

“Shh.” Sora whispers, recalling the way she had been with Reiju. Her son gazes up at her face, eyes glossy from how much crying he’d already done. Beneath the little white cap that had been pulled over his head, his cheeks were full, and Sora takes a finger and gently presses his small blip of nose. He scrunches his face, and lets out a tiny sneeze. Sora giggles, feeling her heart break the longer she looks at him. She’ll never see him and his brothers grow up, and see what kind of men they’ll be. But if what her husband was telling her is true...perhaps it is better she doesn’t see. This is the image she wants to have of her son - slowly beginning to fall asleep in her arms, tiny arms stretched up. She will always picture him like this.

Sora wants nothing more than to hold him forever, never put him down. But there are three more that deserve her attention as well, and it is her job as their mother to give them all the love she can, while she still can. 

“Sweet dreams for my sweet boy.” Sora slips his cap off as she lifts him gently to her face, nuzzling her nose against his head. What little hair he has is a vivid shade of blue, and tickles at her nose. She kisses him once on the forehead, resisting the urge to start crying again as she sets him back in his cradle. He needed to sleep, and she needed to meet his brothers.


End file.
